


Importance

by RoyaiFan101



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform, Sexy Times, poor maes and the mental image he got, riza is a little ooc in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: A phone call between Maes Hughes and Roy Mustang reveals an important secret.
Relationships: Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Importance

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of my 24th Birthday being yesterday, here is a quick little story I wrote like a month ago but never got around to actually posting. This is set between the adorable Elicia being born and the beginning of the series.  
> In terms of Betrothal, please forgive me: my muse has decided to take a vacation in the middle of the chapter. Normally I would just go whatever and post it, but it’s barely 500 words and would be a waste of a chapter. Hopefully when she comes back the chapter will make the wait some what worth it.
> 
> On a side note: HAPPY MOTHER’S DAY!

There was nothing better to Roy Mustang then a beautiful woman in his bed with him. Or, more specifically, his beautiful _Lieutenant_ sharing his bed with him. Especially if she was _naked_. He loved every single part of Riza Hawkeye, inside and out, from the way she smelled like gunpowder and coffee; to the sound of her laughter; and the way she was so stern and serious at work.

Okay, so that last part was a bit of a lie, sometimes he wanted her to lighten up at work.

But his favorite part about her was the sounds she made during the rare moments they were able to sneak off and be intimate together. Every single gasp, moan, and sigh that escaped passed her lips was music to his ears. His favorite moments in life were when he got to show her exactly how he felt about her.

“ _Oh God!_ ”

_Like right now._

He couldn’t help but smirk against her neck as Riza let out a shuttering moan, her nails leaving trails down the skin of his back- _which made no sense, how could she make him bleed with nails so short_ \- as he pistoned in and out of her. They were both so close to utter euphoric bliss.

And then the phone rang.

“Seriously?” He groaned in annoyance, turning to glare at the cursed device.

“Answer it. It might be _important_.” Riza gasped out, biting her bottom lip to contain the moan that formed in her throat at a particularly harsh trust.

“No.” Roy snarled, biting down on her collarbone.

“ _Lieutenant Colonel_...” Riza huffed. Roy growled once more, pulling out of her to roll over and answer the phone. The blonde couldn’t help but smirk; he _hated_ it when she used his rank in bed.

“Hello?” Roy said, sitting up as he tried not to sound pissed off, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“ _Roy!_ ” Maes said cheerfully over the phone.

_You have got to be kidding me._

“Hughes, I’m busy. What do you want?” Roy groaned.

“ _Guess what my sweet Elicia did today?_ ” Maes gushed.

Roy rolled his eyes, flopped back down on his back. Using his free arm, he pulled Riza closer to him. If he couldn’t be _inside_ of her at the moment, then he’d take as much physical contact from her as he could.

“What?” Roy sighed.

“ _She said Da-Da! Isn’t that an amazing, Roy? My sweet, wonderfully gifted princess is talking!_ ” Maes squealed.

“Congratulations.” Roy told him.

He tensed up slightly at the feel of Riza’s lips against his neck, her hand gingerly stroking his erection to keep him hard, being cautious of the preventative he wore. The last thing they needed to deal with was an accidental pregnancy.

That could happen _after_ he reached his goal of being Führer.

“ _And my beautiful Gracia thinks she’ll start crawling soon! Unbelievable! Five months old and already talking and soon to be crawling._ ”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Roy said, his tone telling Riza he didn’t care about his Goddaughters accomplishments at the moment.

_Hurry up Hughes so I can get back to more important matters._

“ _You know Roy, you should get yourself a wife_.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I don’t wanna get married at the moment.”

“ _Oh come on Roy! You’re gonna become a Dad when I become a Grandpa!_ ” Maes cried. “ _Seriously, Riza ain’t getting any younger. You two would make beautiful babies_.”

_For Christ’s sake, if it’s not him it’s Christmas or Grumman wanting grand kids._

“Hughes! For all we know Hawkeye isn’t even interested in men!”

Riza bit down on his neck to stifle her laugh at his statement. Her sexuality was a common discussion amongst the officers at Eastern Command. Her lack of any serious male suitors caused many rumors to circulate about the Second Lieutenant. Of course her reasons for not dating were because of two specific reasons.

Warrant Officer Rebecca Catalina and Major Maes Hughes knew one of them- her _back_ \- and Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang knew both reasons- her back and because she was secretly dating _him_.

Though Roy did suppose that if it wasn’t for her back, she’d be going on casual dates just like him.

“ _You know she’s going to shoot you for believing those rumors. And I have a hard time believing that-_ “

Roy cut his best friend off. “Seriously Hughes, I’m _busy_!” Roy groaned, eyes widening as Riza flung her leg over to straddle him, smirking as her her opening hovering dangerously close above his tip.

_No way. No way. There is no way she’s going to do this. Not while I’m on the pho-_

She dropped down, her mouth opening in a silent moan as she sunk down to the hilt. Roy hissed through gritted teeth, the hand not holding the phone being used to clutch at her hip bone. Rotating her hips, Riza made it very clear that she was growing impatient with his pointless phone call.

 _Hurry up and end the call_. The look on her face told him. _You should’ve let me ignore it!_ He glared back.

“ _Busy? Busy with what? What could you be doing that’s more important then me telling you about my sweet little Elicia or your fear of intimacy?_ ” Maes scoffed, clearly offended.

Before he could come up with some sort of answer, Riza- with the same tone as she had when she told Maes that _babies aren’t born after just five months_ \- snatched the phone from Roy’s hand, yelled into the receiver “ _Me!_ ” and slammed the phone back down, effectively ending the call.

Roy couldn’t contain his laughter as he rolled them back over.

* * *

Maes Hughes sat on his couch, a stunned look on his face.

Roy and Riza. Mustang and Hawkeye. Lieutenant Colonel and Second Lieutenant. The Hero of Ishval and the Hawk’s Eye. They were involved with each other? _When the-? How the-?_

_What?_

No way. Neither of them were that stupid. They couldn’t be.

“Maes? Honey? Everything alright with Roy?” Gracia asked, walking up to him, Elicia sitting on her hip.

“I shouldn’t have called Roy.” Maes muttered.

“Why? How come?”

“Apparently he was... umm... _entertaining_ a woman...” He said, swallowing harshly, trying to fight off a mental image.

“Oh.... _Ohh_.” Gracia cringed.

“Uh huh. I’m gonna have nightmares now.” He groaned, rubbing his eyes.


End file.
